Little Murmurs (You Lull Me to Sleep)
by Wolframiflameu
Summary: Princess Lucy Heartfilia. A common: Rogue Cheney. He loves her and lulls her to sleep. She doesn't know of him until it's too late. Or is it? Only time will tell.


"Shall I speak, Your Highness, of the birds that soar over lofty heights, or animals that burrow deep within the earth, of creatures that swim in depths unfathomable and of insects that sound their noiseless cries? I shall tell you tales of beautiful princesses just like yourself who dance and sing in the morning light. I shall spin stories of handsome princes atop glossy chestnut maned horses which stomp and stagger over dizzying heights. Come with me, Your Highness, and I shall tell you of all these things you've never heard. Do not fear, Your Highness, simply take my hand and follow my lead."

And the Princess jolts awake in a cold sweat, heart beating furiously. Third time, she thinks, third time in a ceaseless row she has heard the sweet murmurings of that enchanting voice. She presses a cold palm to her thumping chest, checks her panting breath and sighs. A dream; strange, outlandish, curious. But a dream all the same.

The heavy wooden door to her chamber creaks open and her bleary-eyed maid looks in in sleepy concern, "Is something wrong, Your Highness, are you feeling faint? Shall I call for Healer?"

Princess Lucy shakes her head vaguely, "No indeed. It was but a dream, Micheal, that awoke me from my slumber. Pray, do go back to sleep. I am quite alright."

And in the darkness, Princess Lucy Heartfilia of Heartford, stays awake till the gentle voice softly begins to speak again and lulls her to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>"I have dreamt the strangest dream for the past three recurring nights," Princess Lucy declares to her companion and play-mate of ten years, Erza Scarlet, daughter of Count Scarlet, a trusted advisor of the King.<p>

"Indeed," Erza wonders, with furrowed eyebrows and pursed lips, "What then does your dream portray?"

Princess Lucy's eyes glow in sudden animation and she clutches the billowing material of her skirt loosely as she recounts, "It is but a voice," the Princess whispers, "A voice that speaks of the most beautiful things in the world. A voice that is, in itself, so soulful, so poetic, that one may go through his very life solely thriving on the strength that voice imparts to him. There are no pictures that accompany the voice that seems to echo through my subconscious. Yet, the voice is such that it paints pictures of its own accord. It paints pictures of vibrancy and vividness, pictures filled with the truest colours! Oh if you could but hear the tones of that voice!" Her voice drops and she squeezes her eyes shut.

"Lucy, you really must be careful. It does seem a little suspicious. Perhaps, it is an enemy of your Father's trying to enchant you away in hopes of hurting the King." Erza frowns as possible explanations simmer through her head, "Do confide in someone, your Father perhaps or your uncle. It could speak volumes of a possible plot to overthrow His Highness."

"Oh, Erza!" The Princess throws her head back and laughs a tinkling laughter of shuddering bells, "You always have been so cautious! It is just a dream, Erza, nothing more!"

"Even so," Erza persists, "Promise me you will recount this to your Father or your uncle, the High Sentry of Heartford. Promise me, Lucy."

Princess Lucy good-naturedly agrees.

* * *

><p>"Uncle?" Princess Lucy tentatively approaches the tall, broad man barking out instructions to the Watch Gaurds of Heartford. The High Sentry, Ryder Heartfilia, whips around. The harsh contours of his face soften as he watches the Princess slowly make her way to him.<p>

"Lucy!" He smiles as he drops a gentle kiss on her smooth forehead. "I haven't come across you in a while. Is there something you wish for me to know?"

The Princess smoothens out the creases in her skirt and clears her throat, "It is probably nothing, but Erza thought it wiser I tell you. You see, the past three days I have had strange dreams." And she recounts to him the musical intonations that swam through her head the nights before. She hesitates before adding, "They always end with the voice asking me to take its head and follow it. I do still believe this is nothing but a dream, isn't it, Uncle?" And she looks up at him seeking assurance and is surprised to find deep lines of worry. "Oh Uncle, why are you concerned so? Must we be worried?"

Her Uncle pats her fair hair with a comforting palm, "It is, as you say, probably nothing. But we shall come to the bottom of this tonight all the same. I shall position a few Guards outside your window and we shall see what this nocturnal endeavour brings us." He placed another soft kiss on her flaxen hair and smiled, "Don't worry, Angel, we are sworn to protect you."

* * *

><p>Princess Lucy tosses and turns on her lush bed. Her sharp ears catch the shrieking of the owls, the little squeaks of mice and the heavy grunting of the Night Guards labouring outside her window. She shakes her head over the uselessness of this nocturnal duty. How were they to witness what she had witnessed in a dream? She pulls the bed covers to her chin and closes her eyes. Sleep, however, tenaciously eludes her.<p>

Suddenly, the harsh shouts and rough pushes of a scuffle arrest her. She sits up and strains her ears while leaning far out of her window. Her eyes catch the silhouette of a slender, tall youth struggling against the burly outlines of her Night Guards. In the stillness of the night, her heart comes to her throat as she hears the same dulcet voice shout out in protestation against the assault. She leans out wildly and cries out in bewilderment, "Who is it? Who have you captured? Who is the owner of that beautiful voice?"

The silhouette ceases its thrashing and Princess Lucy perceives its head tilt up towards her. The thumping of her heart quickens and she sinks back into her bed even as the door opens and her maid rushes in with a bowl of cool water and a little brandy. The Princess lets her maid bathe her temples and rub her wrists with brandy as she blinks in a state of stupor. "Who was he?" She manages to whisper. Her maid shakes her head and brings a finger to her lips, "Hush, Your Highness, don't tax yourself. All shall be known on the morrow."

* * *

><p>Early next morning, Princess Lucy rushes to her Uncle, "Where is he? Where is the young man who was captured last night? Please, may I look upon him? What business had he with me? Why would he come to speak to me?"<p>

Ryder Heartfilia brings Princess Lucy close and murmurs, "We don't quite know ourselves. Today is the preliminary hearing. We shall question him today. You are welcome to come down to watch if you promise not to tire yourself too much."

"Of course not, Uncle. Thank you!" And Lucy bounds away in pleasure. Perhaps in her young budding heart, she entertains hopes of love. Of a handsome man to accompany that beautiful voice. Perhaps, in all her youth and inexperience, she is setting herself up for a disappointment. Oh, the trials of youth!

Princess Lucy finds herself in a wooden box surrounded by her maids and man-servants overlooking the proceedings of the court from a close range. The Judge cries out, "Bring forth the prisoner!" And her heart contracts in painful hopes. Two burly guards bring forth a tall, sinewy youth. His head is smothered in a black cloth, yet he carries himself with pride. One guard yanks off the blackness to reveal a sun-burnt ruddy complexioned youth. Long black hair encapsulates a resolute face.

The Princess bites her lip in shock as she shouts out involuntarily, "Oh, but he is nothing more than a common!" All her vague dreams of a handsome young stranger come crashing down as she stares at the stoic face. At her exclamation, he turns towards her and gazes deep within her brown orbs. It is a piercing stare, one that leaves her weak-kneed and helpless. For reasons unfathomable, a dark red tint creeps up her neck and she lowers her eyes as a feeling of shame smothers her. She quickly descends from her box and walks briskly back to her chambers. "I have no interest to continue watching," she declares to her entourage, "I am tired and will rest now."

She falls back on her soft cushions and attempts to sleep. But she realises she finds it increasingly difficult to do so without the soft crooning of his voice lulling her to bed.

* * *

><p>For lucyglitter11 omg I actually did it how awesome am I lol jk for you :*<p> 


End file.
